


Hanging Over and Out

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Something Old, Something New [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how discreet you or they tried to be everyone was still in the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Over and Out

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the lunch in episode 7x16, A Family Affair.

Her iPhone was buzzing in her pocket as they walked back to JJ’s car. Emily thought it had been bright in the diner but it was brighter outside. Thank God for sunglasses. Pulling out the phone, Emily could only smile when she saw who it was. She was going to have to get him his own ring tone.

“Hi there.” she said.

“Are you here or away?” he asked in lieu of hello.

“I just left the Georgetown Diner. I bet you had no idea I could eat an entire Hungry Man special, did you?”

“How long have I known you?”

“Oh,” she laughed some. “That’s true.”

“Who’s she talking to?” Morgan asked.

“I have no idea.” JJ shrugged, looking back at Prentiss who was lagging behind.

“Is the whole damn team dating behind each other’s back?” He looked at Reid. “Spill it kid, who are you secretly dating?”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Reid said.

“I have ways of making you talk.”

“Hey, we said we’d never talk about that in the sunlight.”

“Ooh,” JJ laughed. “Reid made a sex joke. Did Reid just make a sex joke? I love you so much today, Spencer.”

“Can I see you today?” Stephen asked. “I thought we could have a nice afternoon at the museum or perhaps some shopping.”

“Oh um…” Emily cleared her throat. “I'm a little…”

“What's the matter, Emily?”

“I have a serious hangover. I was out with my girls last night and we went a little over the line. I had a blast but sometimes I need to remember that I'm over 40 now. Oh God, I'm over 40.”

“You're just as beautiful and amazing as the day I met you.” Stephen replied. “Age will only make you greater, like wine and literature.”

“Cheese ages well too.”

“Is that a potshot at me?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm,” Emily laughed again. “I can come over and we can lie on the couch and watch a movie.” When she looked up the whole team had stopped walking and were looking at her. “I have to go.”

“What? Things were going so well. Are you alright...what’s going on?”

“I’ll be over in a little while. I’ll explain then.”

“OK, I’ll see you when you get here.”

“Bye.” She hung up the phone.

“Who was that, Peaches?” Penelope asked.

“It was…”

“You're hung over.” Morgan said. “You're never going to come up with a lie fast enough. So just tell us the truth.”

“We have ways of making you talk.” Reid added.

“It was my friend Stephen.” Emily decided the truth was best. She started walking again. “Are you happy now?”

“Who’s Stephen?” JJ asked. “I didn’t know you had a friend named Stephen.”

“We've been friends for nearly 20 years. He’s a friend of my father’s. He called to see if I wanted to go to the museum today.”

“It’s a lovely day.” Penelope said. “That sounds like a nice afternoon.”

“I'm definitely not museum material today. I'm more like couch, bottled water, and DVD material. We’ll make plans for some other time.”

“Like a little while?” Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh c'mon guys, let it go.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell us about someone awesome in your life?” Penelope asked. “I mean after all you’ve been through wouldn’t you want to celebrate?”

“Stephen and I…” Emily sighed. “We’ve known each other a long time and we’re just getting to know each other again. You can't always do that when the people around you decide to invest in a potential relationship too. Some journeys you have to take alone.”

“You take a lot of them alone.” JJ replied.

“When Will came to Miami what did you say to him JJ? You told him the reason you hadn't told us, though we seriously knew forever, was you wanted something to yourself. We share so much of our lives, and its great guys it is, but I need something to myself. Stephen is to myself right now.”

“Is he a cutie?” Garcia asked.

“He resembles Bradford Meade on _Ugly Betty_.” She replied.

“He's a cutie.” JJ and Penelope said in unison.

“Well we won't press you too hard Peaches, but seriously if you're happy then we are so happy for you.”

They all nodded, Morgan came and put his arm around her. It wasn’t as if Prentiss wanted to keep deep, dark secrets. She’d done that enough in her life and it was a lonely thing to do. But she was still working on so many thoughts and feelings about being back, what happened to her, what her future was, and now this thing with Stephen. It wasn’t that she didn't want to tell people, it was more that she didn’t know what the hell to say. 

Emily didn’t blame Hotch one bit for keeping Beth close to the cuff as long as he could. Family introductions were scary as hell. Once it was out there, the cat couldn’t go back in the bag. No matter how discreet you or they tried to be everyone was still in the relationship.

“I'm trying to be happy.” Emily said. “There's a lot of life left to live and I want to live it. Now get me out of this sun and to the nearest couch.”

“Do you want me to drop you off?” JJ asked.

“No, I think I’ll hop in a cab. You guys are going in the other direction. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Morgan gave her a squeeze and then Prentiss stepped over to the curb. She held out her hand and the first cab passed her by. The second one stopped; she waved goodbye before climbing in.

“Did you have any idea she was seeing anyone?” JJ asked, fishing through her purse for her car keys. Why had she even dropped them in there?

“No clue.” Morgan shook his head. “She's always been good at keeping secrets though. I mean, it’s not nefarious she just…”

“Yeah.” Penelope nodded. “Well I'm happy if she's happy.”

“I wonder if we’ll ever meet him.” Reid said.

“It would be nice.” Morgan said. “You need a ride, Reid.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.” Penelope said, giggling as she kissed the both of them.

“Staying out until sunrise is not on my list of things to do anytime soon.” Spencer replied.

“You don’t know what you're missing.” JJ quipped, finally touching her keys. “Aha, I got ‘em…little bastards. C'mon Penelope,”

The guys and girls went their separate ways. There was still a lot of Sunday to experience; brunch may have helped them recover enough to do that.

***

“I've got dry Cheerios, bottled water, and there are plenty of movies playing on demand.” Stephen said as Emily walked into his hotel suite and his arms. He kissed her temple. “Hello sweetheart.”

“I drank too much last night and then had to go and watch my boss do a triathlon. I haven’t slept since yesterday. Strangely, I feel a fourth wind coming on.”

“It’s the food.” He explained. This time Stephen kissed her mouth. He tasted bacon, potatoes, and orange juice. He liked it so much that he did it again. The way Emily smiled at him made his heart beat too fast.

“You're probably right. Do you mind if I start undressing?”

“That might be the most ridiculous question you ever asked me.”

“Are you sure? We’ve had multiply conversations while I was intoxicated.” Emily smiled. 

She walked out of his arms and the first thing she shed was her sweater. By the time she got to the couch she was down to a tank top, a pair of bikini briefs, and argyle socks. Stephen walked behind her collecting clothes. She would eventually need them. Now…not so much. She slipped under the covers on the couch, where he had already set up a little command center for her. 

This was why she adored him. There was a flannel blanket for her to relax under and a big pillow to rest on. The television was on and On Demand Channel was ready. Her Cheerios and water sat right on the coffee table in front of her. Emily looked at Stephen. He was standing a few feet away still holding her clothes.

“You're so damn awesome.” She grinned.

“I prefer devilishly handsome but awesome is good too.”

“Wanna share my blanket?”

“I'm going to make myself a sandwich; you pick a movie for us to watch. Seeing food isn’t going to make you feel sick is it?”

“No, you're good.” Emily slipped under the blanket and curled up. “Mmm, now I am too.”

Smiling, Stephen put her clothes on one of the chairs and went into the kitchen.

“If you're here to stay then why are you still living in this suite?” Emily asked.

“I've been really busy at work. I got a real estate agent but she's been a pain in my ass more than anything else. I know where I want to live; I just need to call and see a place.”

“Where are you looking?”

“I think I've settled on the Edgemoore. The specs I've seen are great. I think a two bedroom with a den will be good for me.”

“Can I pick it out?” she asked.

“You want to pick out my condo?”

“I love to go house hunting.”

“Do you have time to do that?” Stephen asked. He came back into the living room with a small plate and a glass of Diet Coke. He sat on the end of the couch, Emily put her feet on his lap, and Stephen put his plate on her lower legs.

“I’ll make time.” she replied. “You need to have a home; I want to help.”

“OK.” He hid his smile by biting his chicken salad sandwich.

“So…what shall we watch?”

“Anything you want.”

“Have you ever seen _Terminator 2: Judgment Day_?” Emily asked.

“No.” Stephen shook his head. 

Most of the movies he watched were classic films, foreign films, and the occasional Peter Sellers movie when he needed to laugh. Action movies weren't quite his thing but if he was going to do it he may as well go all the way. You couldn’t get more all the way in the action genre than Arnold Schwarzenegger. Maybe if he liked this he might give in and watch Eraser. That was one of his son’s favorite movies.

“You are in for a treat. Epic action, mediocre acting, and an ending that may have made me cry once. Two thumbs all the way up. Hurry up and eat your sandwich so we can cuddle.”

“Seriously?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Oh Mr. Thorne, I never, ever make light of cuddling.” Emily smiled.

That made Stephen smile too. He gave her foot a gentle squeeze.

“You do realize if I scarf down this sandwich I’ll have indigestion, right?”

“Then we’ll pretty much be even.”

She laughed as she sank even deeper into the comfort of that amazing couch. Emily honestly couldn’t wait to have his arms around her. She’d been thinking about it since she’d seen him on Valentine’s Day. Of course after that it had been right back to work, Unsubs, and the FBI. Now they were together again. 

Despite the slight queasiness and the full feeling she had from the Hungry Man Special, Emily was happy. And it had been some time since she was happy. There was still a long way to go but the journey might not be so harrowing with someone beside her. That’s what she wanted, to be with someone. 

Stephen made her smile, he made her feel good, and she wasn’t alone. Emily hated being alone, feeling alone. She never felt that way with Stephen. She knew that she made him feel just as good. So when the sandwich was finally done, and he was spooning behind her under that flannel blanket, all was right with her world in that moment.

***


End file.
